


That One Time Where Vriska got Caught In Tavros's Web

by warpedCalibrator



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, IT'S WORTH IT, M/M, just read it, minor bondage, reversed roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warpedCalibrator/pseuds/warpedCalibrator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros has major feelings towards his main bully in Skaian Academy, Vriska Serket. Vriska notices and tries to take advantage of the situation, but in the end Tavros gets the upper hand. TavRis as the central ship, with mentions with VriskAradia, RoseMary, and EriSol. Schoolstuck! AU, along with minor Dom!Vriska and major Dom!Tavros. Made as a request for my friend Helaina for my first Smutday Sunday. It's only my second foray into smut, so please be kind and tell me what you think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Time Where Vriska got Caught In Tavros's Web

Tavros Nitram sat in the back of his IB History class, half nodding-off as his teacher lectured about Ancient Greek cultures and their relation to current Greek cultures. To him, this was just another routine class he knew everything about. He was in the top percentile of his Senior class, so he didn’t worry much if he had “one of those days” and slept through a class or two. It was incredible how much he knew in particular in sharp contrast to his brother Rufioh, who had been a giant sports star and although kind, was not the brightest of students at Skaian Academy, the private school the two Nitrams attended. Tavros, instead of focusing on the lecture for today, was instead focused on another “subject”: Junior student Vriska Serket. 

Vriska had joined the academy during Tavros’s sophomore year, and ever since the two had met, Vriska had bullied Tavros, tripping him, calling him mean names related to his small (yet unbeknownst to Vriska, quite muscular) form, and overall being an ass towards the older teen. Despite this, for some reason Tavros could not explain, he had a strong crush on the Serket, and in whichever classes Tavros had with her he couldn’t help but oggle her body, his eyes running from long legs to sculped ass, and up to her muscular shoulders. After that, he would be lost in what he found to be a beautiful face, despite how it looked with her “condition”.

When Vriska had been younger, she had told him once during the first day she was at the academy, a person she had been dating named Aradia got jealous with her strong friendship with a blind girl named Terezi Pyrope. Aradia, Vriska noted, was quite insane and she didn’t know why she dated her, but they definitely broke up after Aradia sent a bomb to Terezi’s home address while Vriska was hanging out with her and Vriska, curiousity peaking, opened it instead of Terezi. The resulting explosion blinded her in her right eye and scarred the skin surrounding the eye, a trait none found really endearing (save for Tavros). She hadn’t really dated since the accident due to how untrusting she was of everyone now, it was the reason she was so mean, as a defense mechanism. 

Suddenly, Tavros’s ogling came to a halt as the sound of the bell ringing resounded throughout the classroom, signaling that the class was over. Sighing, he had almost gotten up, but a certain obstruction in his dress pants stopped him halfway. Oh shit. He hadn’t realized how hard his bulge had gotten while seeing just how well her ass fit into the plaid skirt she was wearing. Casually readjusting so as to alleviate the pain, he looked over at Vriska, who threw a smirk over her shoulder at him before walking off, bag swinging behind her. Had she noticed? ‘Ohshitohshitohshitohshitohshit this is not good’ Tavros thought as he began sweating nervously, heat radiating off his cheeks. He didn’t know anything yet though, whether or not she had really noticed, so he just went onto his next class, holding his books in such a way that it concealed his well-endowed member half-assedly, and anyone viewing Tavros from the side could see his erection prodding against the bottom of the stack of books. He needed to do something about this.

He practically sprinted to the front office, telling the blonde-haired secretary there he was going to miss the rest of his classes for that day and that he felt ill, which she gave barely an eyebrow raise to before giving him a pass. Once the pass came into his possession he was gone in an instant, the secretary’s eyebrows wiggling a little as she looked down and saw what his ‘illness’ was.

Once his dormroom door was closed (and locked for good measure) he began fumbling with his belt, desperation in his eyes as his erection ached. Once his belt was taken care of he yanked both his boxers and pants down at once, panting in exaltation as the pain his member was causing was freed. Once his pants were taken care of he then took care of his shirt, wiggling out of it to save time as compared to unbuttoning it, throwing it to the side and flopping onto his beige- blanketed bed, immediately beginning to stroke his cock up and down, groaning in pleasure and relief. To move along the process he imagined Vriska in various states of undress, Vriska masturbating, him doing unspeakably lewd things to Vriska, and in the one daydream that caused his climax, him finishing inside of Vriska. He came far too quickly, his head going slack, tongue sticking out in pleasure, genetic material spurting out in great globs over his chest.

In post-mastubatory bliss, his mind began to wander. What could he do to alleviate the situation permanently? It wasn’t like he could stand another 9 months of classes with Vriska being boner central. He smirked, his mind formulating a plan to make her his.  
It wasn’t completely about getting off though, he wanted to genuinely be in a romantic relationship with the spider-obsessed girl. Of course, his plan also involved rough, extremely pleasurable sex.  
>>>>

The next Friday, Tavros began to execute his master plan. The school, due to a large teaching convention happening in the next town over, Meteor Falls, was devoid of any teachers that would otherwise be privy to his antics, and all classes were cancelled for the day. This was one of the days where students would do things that would otherwise get them in trouble, or expelled, from Skaian. Tavros’s roommate, Gamzee, had awoken him with a dopey expression on his face, blowing a cloud of THC-laden smoke into Tavros’s face, causing the asthmatic to choke a little. Many students roamed the halls, talking loudly or blasting music, and there was a lot of fucking going on, Tavros knew it. Perfect, so much disorder was occurring throughout the entire school that nobody would notice if Tavros came over to give his good “friend” Vriska a “visit”.

He made his way quickly through the dormitory halls, almost tripping over Sollux who was blasting moombathon from a pair of twin subwoofers he had built in his applied electronics class, and Eridan, who was sitting whistfully beside him, messing with his phone whilst holding Sollux’s arm and cuddling up towards the scrawny introvert. They both gave him a quizzical look as he nearly tripped over their outstretched legs, wondering what he was rushing for before shrugging it off and returning to what they were doing. Eventually he made it to the girls dormitories. They were normally off-limits to guys, but with little to no security staff and no teachers, he easily made it through to what he assumed was Vriska’s room. Opening the door however, he found that he was most frightfully wrong.

What he found instead was that he had accidentally opened the dormroom door of one Kanaya Maryam, who was currently thrusting some form of fake, pelvically-hung phallus into the throat of who he assumed was Kanaya’s girlfriend, who Kanaya had introduced Tavros to once during Junior prom, Rose Lalonde. The door opening, Kanaya quit thrusting, the two girls looking wide-eyed at the intruder before them, the air in the room frozen for a few seconds. ‘Ooough, this is awkward’ Tavros thought as he put his hand to his mouth and felt his nether regions flare up. To quickly get out of the situation, he did the jedi mindtrick thing, waving his hand across his facial area and saying, “you saw nothing…” awkwardly before slamming the door shut and absconding to the door on the right. There it was, he could tell. He smirked at the small sticker of a spider that was stuck to the doorknob, knowing of Vriska’s obsession with them, and her pet tarantula, Rawr, who she had once threw onto Tavros’s face to make him scream during biology class. Making sure to clean himself up quickly and run his fingers through his Mohawk to spruce it up a little, he plastered a gingerly innocent smile onto his face and knocked on the door lightly, looking as cute as he could muster as the girl opened the door an inch, smirking and saying “Uh, hey dork, what’s up?” as she noticed Tavros’s presence at the door.

“Nothing much, just bored since there isn’t any class today” Tavros retorted, walking into the room as Vriska closed the door. Tavros was imbued, gleaming with confidence about the situation he had planned, but it had all fallen apart when Vriska blushed, biting her lip and saying, “So Tavros… Saw what you were doing yesterday.”  
‘She HAD noticed!’ Tavros gulped as red tinted his cheeks. “I’m certain you didn’t come here to chat, and talk is cheap. For all intents and purposes…,” She said, locking the door behind her, smiling seductively as she pulled off her shirt, revealing her ample chest which was covered by a lacey bra printed with little spiders, “You’re caught in my web.”

She suddenly grasped Tavros by the shirt collar, kissing him violently as she straddled him on her bed, her teeth clacking against Tavros’s as her blue-stained lips moved ferociously against Tavros’s light brown lips. Tavros moaned into the kiss, and the small moan he emitted allowed Vriska to shove her tongue down the boy’s throat. As she assaulted his mouth she began clawing at Tavros’s shirt, ripping buttons out and tearing the thin cloth open before shoving the shirt off of Tavros and then shoving him onto the bed roughly. 

Removing her tongue from Tavros’s throat, she moved her mouth down to Tavros’s clavicle and, showing a toothy, sadistic grin, bit into the flesh as she ground onto where his bulge stretched the fabric of his dress slacks, her fangs drawing more blood than any one person should draw in a ‘rough sex’ situation as Tavros groaned out of pain and surprise. The area where she had bitten him burned in pain, and he writhed, moving his left arm to place his hand to it when Vriska suddenly caught it mid-stride and placed both of Tavros’s arms above his head, tying them together with some ACE bandages she had nicked from the dormitory’s first aid kit not for first aid, but for tying down the sexual captor now laid before her. It was incredibly versatile in the sense that, while light enough to prevent Tavros’s wrists to chafe as he squirmed, it appeared as though he could not break through the bonds as much as he tried. This was all part of Tavros’s plan in general, whatever the situation might have started out as once he had entered the room, give her a false sense of success and then as things got interesting, turning the tables on the girl, but still, Vriska’s unexpected ferocity caused him to gulp as she looked down on him as though he were some morsel for her to consume. He knew he was strong enough though, and just let Vriska do as she pleased for the time being.

She began grinding her pelvis even rougher into Tavros’s, and he moaned out loud now, playing into her game as she began putting pressure in all the right places across Tavros’s nether regions. She was bothered though by how much clothing the two were still wearing though, and, neglecting to even bother with the belt, she yanked his trousers down, freeing his member which sprung out from the small boxers he was wearing. “My oh my- what is this, Tavros?,” she said as she playfully flicked the tip of his shishkebab causing Tavros to squirm even more, “It appears as though we have a naughty boy here…” She began to lie on her back across from where Tavros laid, and what Vriska did next he didn’t expect: She placed her left hand down into her skirt and began rubbing off, at the same time placing her still- socked feet on both sides of Tavros’s bulge and beginning to move them up and down, the coarse material of the socks giving pleasurable friction as she began to get off and get Tavros off at the same time. ‘A… foot fetishist?’ Tavros was astounded at just how weirdly kinky the spider girl was, but nonetheless what she was doing caused him to moan and begin bucking in between the feet, only causing him to get further aroused, his bucking also arousing the girl across from him. She was squirming, beginning to finger herself as she pleasured Tavros with her feet. “Oh, fuck yes…” She moaned, grabbing a small dark blue pillow and biting into it to suppress the moans.

Tavros’s abnormally large bulge eventually began leaking precum, which both soaked into Vriska’s socks as she shoved a third finger in and out of herself to get off, and lubricated the process, each stroke that much smoother and pressured. He had no control over his hips, bucking wildly, Vriska somehow being able to keep her feet around his cock the entire time and even gradually stroke faster. Suddenly, she screamed out, her sopping wet thighs spreading as she came and continued to fingerfuck herself, her feet moving away from Tavros’s hangdang just before he could climax, leaving him slightly dissatisfied but at the same time… ‘what the FUCK tavros, there is nothing erotic about feet!’ Tavros thought, wondering why the situation had aroused him so in the first place. “V-vriska, what the fuck?” Tavros said, but his response was a slap across the face, reddening his left cheek. “You tell NOBODY about this, alright, Tavdork? I don’t want some rep as some sleazy fetishist” Vriska said, getting up from her orgasm and shoving her juice-covered fingers into Tavros’s talkhole to shut him up. “Now lick them clean or I make what makes what happens next all the more… EXCRUCIATING.” All Tavros could do was comply, lapping up the sweet nectar from her fingers.

While he did so, Vriska began to pull her panties down. He noticed that they were soaked, probably from just how much she was beginning to get off back there, but some of that probably had to do with it being him, he noted. Whichever was the case, he was obedient (for the time being…) and finished his cleaning job, much to the approval of Vriska. “You clean up well Tavros, let’s see how far you last while you’re inside me~” she jeered, beginning to grind her ripe pussy lips up and down Tavros’s bulge, causing Tavros to be paralyzed in pleasure. His moment was coming and he knew it, all he needed to do was find the correct time to act and then get to work. His time came a few seconds later, when Vriska impaled herself on his girth, causing her to scream out, the size something she hadn’t taken into account before as Tavros groaned. She began jumping up and down on the bulge, taking more each time. ‘It’s go time Tavros, just as we rehearsed’ Tavros thought as he easily ripped through the thick layers of ACE and grabbed Vriska by the hips, thrusting into her roughly as she screamed out in pain. 

“Hahngh?!?!?!?!!” was all she could muster as she took blunt of Tavros’s sneak attack. 

“T-Tavros? W-why?” Vriska asked between raspy whimpers and illicit, drippy moans. Tavros however just looked down at her and smiled that same malicious smile she had given him, a parallel that shook Vriska as he continued his frontal assault on the girl. Although Tavros taking control wasn’t at all part of her plans, it still aroused her and intimidated her that he’d even try, but that was hidden behind a pained expression she gave in order to hide her true position on the matter as Tavros pounded harder into her. As she became more and more compliant with his plans, Tavros’s thrusting began to make ‘squelching’ sounds as their hips slammed against eachother loudly, the ichor of her arousal building up in her velvety honeypot being the cause of said arousing sounds.

Suddenly, Tavros stopped his incessant fucking and pulled out, which Vriska hissed at. “W-wha? Why???” She asked, anger showing now. “Beg for it, Vriska” he retorted, smirking as he moved his left hand down to her clit, his ebony-skinned fingers beginning to rub it in slow, meticulous circles. Vriska moaned deeply, screaming out with her breath ragged, “J-just do it already, for fuck’s sake!” At this, Tavros smirk widened and he quit rubbing, turning Vriska over so that her ass was in the air while the rest of her was flush with the bed, and then plunging back in again, wasting little time in making sure she was in a comfortable position before shoving his diddly into her viddly, the ‘squelching’ returning in new volume as he began thrusting even faster into her, grasping her hips for balance as she began groaning and moaning more frequently, her physical state weakened by Tavros’s ministrations as she just gave up her fight and submitted to the older teen. She was in heaven at this point and didn’t care what Tavros did so long as it got her off, although him giving her a slap on the ass in between one of the thrusts did genuinely piss her off enough for her to say something. Several minutes this went on, Tavros nailing her from behind, her giving out drippy, arousing moans each time he did something she REALLY liked, it went so well.

Suddenly, Tavros’s thrusting became innumerably faster and she knew that he was going to cum sooner or later, with sooner being the case as he climaxed, groaning as he pumped her insides full of warm, sticky genetic material that sent her over the edge as well almost as soon as it began filling her. Tavros and Vriska’s hips were both covered in a mixture of semen and vaginal fluids as they collapsed on top of one another. “You know you’re beautiful, right?” Tavros said after several minutes of stunned silence, and in response Vriska just turned her body a little, twisted her head back and caught Tavros in a passionate kiss.

FIN


End file.
